Our Times
by CheddarFetta
Summary: Song-fic. Based on Cleo & Lewis with cute one-shots from their childhood. Story dedication to Majobloem for winning a competition of mine.
1. Beaches & BBQ's

**__**

**_Hey! Here's a new story! :) I wrote this entire chapter tonight, while I was working on my other stories too! :) _**

**_This is the story prize for Majobloem, for winning the Taken Away Chap 17 competition! I hope you like it! :D It's a song-fic story, based on Taylor Swift's song 'Mary's Song (Oh my, my, my)_**

**_This story will be set as Cleo & Lewis's date on the beach for the entire story, with flashbacks & memories. It's a bit of a fluffy story with a cute ending :D_**

**_I'll HOPEFULLY update ALL of my stories tommorow! :)_**

**_I like Clewis, but I don't write much of them, so here we go! _**

****

_Enjoy & please review! _

* * *

__

_Chapter One: Beach & BBQ_

It was twilight & I was sitting on the beach at Mako Island. The sand was still a little warm after such the intense heat from the sun all day. Lewis had his arm wrapped around my back, and my head was rested on his shoulder, and together we were sitting in silence and watching the waves roll in & out, gradually going further and further out to sea. There was a slight breeze in the air, but it wasn't cold, just cool.

Lewis had returned from studying at America 2 months ago. In that time it was really hard being seperated & keeping in contact, but we did & here we are!

I looked at Lewis and his lips curled into a small smile, and his blue eyes smiled along with it. Looking into his eyes, I remembered a day from when we were both, say 6 or 7 years old...

* * *

_____It was the summer holidays and a classic Australian summer day. My parents had invited the McCartney family over for a BBQ dinner & I was super excited about seeing my best friend Lewis._

_Lewis & I have been friends since we met on our first day of kindergarten. We always had a bond or connection right from when he asked if he could paint with me on the first day. __At the beginning of our friendship I was quite shy & conservative, but after a few weeks of Lewis talking to me and me responding with whispered words, we became the best of friends._

__

_Anyway, at the BBQ, Lewis' family were running late (as usual) and the minute after when we said they could arrive, I started nagging Mum & Dad if I could call his house and check that they were still coming. _

_Half an hour later the McCartney's arrived and Lewis had brought along his brand new 'Kids Science Experiments Kit' that I really wasn't that interested in, but I acted excited for him because I knew he would do the same thing when I showed him my brand new 'Baby Annabelle Doll' once he was finished._

_By dinnertime, we had already played chasey, made a cubbyhouse out of pillows & blankets and played on our scooters together. At dinnertime, Lewis & I sat next to each other. Lewis' brothers started joking around saying "Oooh! Lewis has a got a girlfriend! Kissy-kissy!" Then our dads joined in on the joke too & our mums just sighed at the maturity of their husbands or sons, while Lewis & I just sat there looking at each other, helplessly going shades of bright red. It was worse than the time in year 2 when someone wrote on the table that we shared, 'Lewis loves Cleo!' Boy did we get teased about that! _

_By the time our faces returned to semi-normal colours, we had finished our sausages & bread with tomato sauce. We had to have salad too, and coleslaw was the only thing that was left by the time Lewis' brothers had attacked them. Anyway, Lewis knew that the dressing in coleslaw hurt my mouth, so he put mine on his plate so that I wouldn't get in trouble with my parents because I hadn't eaten my salad. _

_After dinner we played chasey in my backyard again in the dark. Lewis tripped over something, so we decided to end the game with a draw. Our parents were sitting under the veranda with the party lights on, enjoying the humid night. Lewis & I laid on the grass and watched the stars on the beautiful night. _

_I looked next to me & saw Lewis watching me, smiling & I smiled back at him, thinking that his shiny blue eyes reminded me of shining bright stars that we were watching. _

__

"_I think that star looks like your toe" I said, making him smile even more. "How would you know what my toe looks like?" he asked and I laughed at his short memory. "You made me look at it from all angles when you hurt it!" I said and we both laughed._

**__**

****

_

* * *

_

That night at the BBQ, we fell asleep under the stars, smiling at each other's jokes, no matter how un-funny they actually were!

___

* * *

_

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

* * *

**_****

**What did you think? Please review and let me know! I really hope you liked it Majobloem :)**

**A couple things from that chapter is based on my life. Sadly, the writing-on-the-table thing is! My best friend in primary school was a guy, and someone wrote that on our table. :( It was soooo embarrasing! Lol. The baby Annabelle doll was a doll of mine too :)**

**I'll upload the next chapter soon! :)**

**Anyway, have a good day/night! **  
**CheddarFetta**


	2. CubbyHouses & Truth or Dare

_**Hey everyone :) Here's the next part of Our Times! I don't think I mentioned it in the last chapter, but Cleo & Lewis are now 22 years old. **_

__

**Anyway, enjoy & review! I'll upload Chap 3 when I get 5 reviews!**

**Still dedicated to Majobloem! (WALIXELA, your's is coming soon! I've almost finished it)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Cubby-Houses & Truth or Dare

When the breeze on the beach got too cold, we started to make our way up to the Moon Pool, along with a picnic dinner that Lewis had made & brought from the mainland. I suppose that Mako Island, especially the Moon Pool, is like a cubby-house. We go there to talk, we go there to cry, we go there to hangout & we go there to think.

It reminded me of a cubby-house that Lewis & I used to have...

* * *

_When we were 10 years old, Lewis moved houses. We thought it was the end of the world! He was one street further away than before! _

_The good thing though, was that his new house had a cubby-house in the backyard. Lewis' brothers were all either teenagers or toddlers now, so we had the cubby-house primarily to ourselves._

_We had lots of good times in that cubby house over the years. We stopped using it when we were about 14. Sure, we didn't do the same things we did when we were 10, but we used it to hangout, do our homework or study, and to get away from siblings & parents. We had so much fun in that cubby! _

_We decorated & painted it together, working together as a team to get the finished result. We negotiated on everything from colours to furniture. _

_One day, when we were eleven, we had been playing hide & seek and chasey. Anyway, I cheated and Lewis threatened to beat me up._

_I knew he was joking right after the words came out of his mouth & instead of worrying, I just laughed at him, and after being offended for a second, he too laughed. No matter how hard he tried, Lewis isn't intimidating._

_Another occasion in our cubby-house, we were playing 'Truth or Dare' and I wanted a truth as we both normally wanted. Lewis asked me whether I would rather eat a cow brain or heart. I can't remember what I answered, but I vividly remember what happened next. _

"_Alright, so Truth or Dare Lewis?" I asked him after answering with whatever I did. "Um, Dare!" he said boldly. It was a rare occasion when either of us would choose a Dare, so it was a big deal when we did._

"_Okay then! I dare you to..." I said contemplating what to dare him. "I dare you to kiss me!" I said feeling quite bold too. _

_Lewis blushed and was about to complain, when I stopped him and said "A dare's a dare, Lewis!"_

_He sighed and leaned in to kiss me on the lips when I moved my head, his lips just brushing against my cheek, before I got up and ran out of the cubby-house laughing like it was the funniest thing ever._

_Like I said, lots of things happened in that cubby-house. Lots of laughs & secrets were let out. And lots of memories were made._

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**_

_**Remember, 5 reviews and I'll upload! :)**_


	3. Changes

Hey! I didn't get the amount of reviews I asked for, but because I a nice person I decided I'd update anyway! Hahahaha ;)

I'm so glad that you like the story Majobloem!

Sorry it's a short chap!

Have a good day & please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Changes**

Over the last few years, things have really changed. When we were around 15 or 16, we met Rikki and our friendship with Emma grew a lot too.

When Rikki, Emma & I became mermaids, it was so hard for me to keep the secret from Lewis. We told each other everything, from what we had for breakfast that morning, right to our deepest, darkest secrets.

Our friendship between each other changed too. It changed from a friendship, into a relationship.

Although, Lewis & I were dating, it sometimes felt like things were the same as when we were 6, 8 or 10 years old.

When we told our parents that we were dating, our dad's both stood there with their mouths open. Although they were constantly joking about Lewis & I, I don't think they really believed that it would come true. I suppose they just assumed we'd be the best of friends forever, but nothing more. Now the joke was on them!

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**_

And that's chap 3! Please review it & I'll update :)

Have a good day!  
CheddarFetta


	4. There's Something Under Here

Here's the final part of 'Our Times.' I hope you like it Majobloem! :D

This is still set on Cleo & Lewis' date from the other chapters, except this chapter is entirely present day.

Please review & let me know what you thought of it.

CheddarFetta xxooxx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: There's Something Under Here**

**Cleo's POV**

Lewis & I were sitting in the Moon Pool, and Lewis was setting up a picnic dinner for us.

While he was doing that, I sat on the edge of the rock, with my legs crossed to ensure I didn't get wet. The urge to just jump into the water and go for a swim was so tempting, but I resisted it, reminding myself that I was on a date with Lewis.

* * *

After about 25 minutes, Lewis said, "Okay Cleo, I'm ready."

I turned around and I gasped at the beautiful picnic that Lewis had set up. I'd been daydreaming and looking at the water so I didn't see how he was progressing, but the end result was absolutely stunning, so much so it took my breath away.

"Wow Lewis! It looks amazing" I said, beaming, as I looked around the Moon Pool, making my boyfriend smile.

There was a blue & beaded tablecloth on the ground, with a few silver cushions placed on it. The flames from assorted candles were glowing around the cave that was illuminated by the water and the candles light. There was a nicely decorated platter sitting on the middle of the tablecloth.

Lewis turned on his iPod dock and a song softly started playing before we sat down next to each other.

* * *

I was cutting a piece of camembert cheese and putting it on a cracker, when all of a sudden Lewis started whingeing and wriggling.

"Ow, ow, there's something under here" he said moving around and feeling underneath the tablecloth.

"It's probably just a rock or stone" I said brushing it off, before popping my cheese and cracker into my mouth.

"No, no Cleo. There's _something_ under here" he said continuing to wriggle and move his arm around near where he was sitting on the ground.

I looked up and watched as Lewis pulled his arm out from under the cloth. There definitely _was_ something under there and he'd pulled it out.

I couldn't tell what he was holding as his hand was closed but he moved over closer to me and said "Look at this Cleo."

I looked at his hand, and he opened it, revealing a small box.

I looked at Lewis and he smiled at me, before changing his position, kneeling on one knee and facing me.

I gasped and with his other hand, Lewis opened the box revealing, the most beautiful diamond ring.

"Cleo Fiona Sertori, will you marry me?" Lewis asked, beaming, but I could see his bottom lip quivering because of his nerves.

"Yes!" I said excitedly, waiting as Lewis smiled even more, before taking the small diamond ring out of the box, and putting it where it belonged, on my left hand.

I wrapped him in a hug and kissed him passionately.

* * *

I was marrying my best friend, who I'd shared so many happy, sad and just weird times with since we were 4 years old.

I couldn't wait for the new memories & times that I would share with my fiancée in the future.

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**__**  
**_

~~The End~~

* * *

There we are! I really like the way Lewis proposed and I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, but I sort of copied the idea of how he proposed from Packed to the Rafters when Nathan (who is played by Angus McLaren, who plays Lewis in H2o) proposed to Sammy. It was a bit different from on the show, but it's where I got the idea from.

Please review and let me know if you liked the chapter or not!

I hope you liked your prize Majobloem!

CheddarFetta xxooxx


End file.
